


A Learning Experience -- Three

by Telesilla



Series: A Learning Experience [3]
Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: BDSM, Kink, M/M, Pre-Canon, Slavery, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-05-07
Updated: 2008-05-07
Packaged: 2017-10-04 07:33:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Telesilla/pseuds/Telesilla
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John decides to find out what it's like from the other side.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Learning Experience -- Three

Several weeks of John's vacation had gone by before he finally got up the nerve to ask Rodney about the pain thing. The answer wasn't very satisfactory.

 

"Just wired that way," Rodney said with a bit of a shrug. "Honestly, I'm much better at the masochist thing than I am at the submissive thing."

 

"Really?" John let his eyes go wide. "I'd have never noticed."

 

"With all due respect, _Sir,_" Rodney said and flipped John off.

 

"Show me," John said, once he was done laughing.

 

"Show you what? How much of a masochist I am? Trust me, you haven't hit my limits yet."

 

And while that was fucking _hot_ to hear, seeing as John had done things to him that left Rodney bruised and tender, it wasn't what John was after.

 

"Show me," he said again, shoving his cargo shorts and boxers down. He glanced at Rodney's hands, square and capable, and then settled on the bed on his stomach. "Spank me."

 

"You know," Rodney said, sitting down next to John. "They warn you about this in training, even teach you a little." He brushed a hand over John's ass and John shivered, not sure if it was Rodney's touch that had him almost instantly turned on or the reminder that Rodney was a trained sex slave.

 

"Do you want to be over my lap, or just on the bed like that?"

 

John'd had Rodney over his lap and he'd really liked it. It seemed only fair to return the favor. "Over your lap."

 

It was weird, John thought as he got settled. Neither of his parents believed in spanking their children and so there was no connection with punishment, not even the kind of punishment he'd seen here at his mom's house this summer. But still, he was over someone's lap about to get spanked and for a moment, he wanted to pull away and just tell Rodney to blow him.

 

Rodney's hand rested on the small of his back, stroking lightly. "Remember, you're the master here; all you have to do is tell me to stop."

 

John certainly didn't feel very masterful at all, but then again, he rarely did with Rodney until they were actually in the middle of a scene. He nodded and then, when Rodney hesitated, muttered, "well? Go on."

 

The first blow was more of a heavy pat than anything. It felt okay, but nothing special, nothing that made John want to hump Rodney's leg the way Rodney did when John spanked him. Rodney ramped up the intensity slowly, much more slowly than John usually did, and John wondered if he was supposed do it like this with Rodney. But no, Rodney had said John hadn't reached his limits and...

 

"Ow!" The blow stung and for a moment, John was ready to call an end to the experiment. _How can anyone _like_...?_

 

"Do you want me to stop?"

 

But then the sting was gone, leaving a slight wash of heat in its wake. "No," John said quickly and then blushed a little, knowing he sounded eager. But what the hell; Rodney was here to do whatever John wanted, right?

 

John thought he was braced for the next blow, but when it came, it still stung like hell. When it faded into heat, he moaned and Rodney brought his hand down again. It was harder this time, but the heat was still there from the last blow and wow, John was kind of getting it now.

 

And even if he hadn't gotten it, his cock was certainly enjoying the whole thing, and he shifted, trying to get a little more comfortable. Rodney moved with him, but the expected next blow never happened.

 

"Oh for fuck's sake," John snapped. "Just keep doing it until I tell you to stop, okay?"

 

Rodney's "yes, Sir," sounded a little strangled, and as John settled into a move comfortable position on Rodney's lap, he realized that Rodney was hard. _He's getting off on spanking me,_ John thought and for some reason, that made the whole thing even hotter.

 

The spanking got a lot more serious then, the blows coming faster and harder. And then, round about the time the tenth _real_  
spank landed, John felt it. He was a runner; he'd felt endorphin rushes before, but this, this sudden haze of feel-good sensation was nothing like any runner's high he'd ever had. Rodney was still spanking him, it still hurt, but John was lifting his ass and moaning for each blow of Rodney's hand because it was the only way he knew how to get more.

 

By now, if things were turned the other way around, Rodney would be talking, begging John for more, calling him "sir" or "master," and it was that, more than anything else that bothered John. The feeling was fine--hell, it was fucking awesome--but the fact that it was _Rodney_ spanking him, _Rodney_ getting off on it...that was just too weird.

 

"Enough," he said roughly. Rodney's hand, in the process of coming down for yet another blow, went still and John could hear that Rodney's hoarse breathing matched his own.

 

John all but scrambled off Rodney's lap and grabbed for his shorts before realizing that his ass was hot enough that the last thing he wanted to do was put clothes on, or even sit down. Resisting the urge to rub his butt, he glared down at Rodney. For a moment, just a tiny fraction of a second, Rodney glared back, and then, his face smoothed out into an expression of contrition and he lowered his gaze and slid off the bed to kneel at John's feet.

 

"Don't," John said. "You're right...I mean...I asked for it. And...." He gestured at his dick, hard and wet at the tip. "Obviously I liked it."

 

"Up to a certain point," Rodney said. He was still kneeling on the floor, but he was meeting John's eyes and he looked more curious than anything else.

 

"It wasn't the pain." And God that was the truth, John still felt like his blood was humming in his veins.

 

"It was that you were getting your ass beat by a slave," Rodney said. Normally Rodney calling himself a slave was either hot or weird, or both, but for the first time John didn't simply like hearing it at all.

 

_Because it's not that he's a slave, it's that he's...staff._

 

"This is really fucked up," he said, trying to think past the arousal and endorphins. He stared down at Rodney almost helplessly.

 

"Sit down on the bed," Rodney suggested. John blinked at him. "Take my word for it, you'll enjoy this."

 

As expected, it hurt when John's ass hit the bed, but almost the moment he was sitting, Rodney moved in and lowered his mouth down over John's cock. He didn't bother with the finesse he usually showed and John really didn't care. The combination of the pain and the hot  
suction...or maybe it was the contrast, John wasn't sure. All he knew was that it felt fantastic; it was such a damn _relief_ after the spanking and his own weird thoughts and....

 

John leaned back on his hands, stopped thinking and moaned while Rodney sucked him to a quick and somewhat amazing orgasm.

 

"Up here," he said as soon as he could speak again. "I want to...can I blow you?"

 

For a moment, he was sure he was going to get the answer he always got when he asked Rodney if he could do something: "whatever you like, of course."

 

"Yeah," Rodney said, as he stretched out on the bed. "Okay, yeah."

 

"I'm not trained," John said as he settled in between Rodney's legs. "But I've had a _lot_ of practice."

 

"Don't worry," Rodney with a laugh, "blowing me won't cost you your amateur standing."

 

John hadn't exposed Rodney to his horrible all-out donkey laugh yet, and he only narrowly avoided it now by chuckling and blowing a long puff of warm air over Rodney's cock. Rodney shaved, which John had thought was, like so much about Rodney, odd but totally hot. Now, as he got up close and personal with Rodney's cock, he could see other advantages and he wondered if Rodney would appreciate it if John at least bothered to trim things down there, given how much time Rodney spent sucking him off.

 

Trying to put Rodney's technique out of his head, John ran his hands up Rodney's thighs and licked his way up Rodney's shaft, swirled his tongue around the head and then licked back down again. Rodney moaned and his hips twitched a little although he kept still. John hummed against the fine skin and then licked his way back up. As Rodney made a little whimpering noise, John finally opened his mouth  
and went down, just a little, rolling his tongue over the head.

 

"Jesus," Rodney muttered. "You're really...fucking good at this...."

 

John could hardly smile, but he felt the skin near his eyes crinkle up as he tongued that one spot below the head, a move that usually went over well. Rodney whimpered again and John got serious, doing everything he could to take Rodney apart.

 

It worked; Rodney's hands were soon tangled in the sheets near John's head and Rodney was begging again, breathlessly saying "please, oh please" and calling John "Master" and almost shaking apart as he tried to keep from bucking up into John's mouth. John grabbed Rodney's hips, holding him in place and giving him something to struggle against, and then went all the way down, sucking hard.

 

Rodney's pleas got more desperate, but John ignored them until Rodney's hands were clawing the sheets and his voice was broken and hoarse. Finally, John lifted his head, licked his lips and said, "yeah Rodney, go for it." He'd barely gotten his mouth back down over  
Rodney's dick before Rodney was coming hard and loudly. John took it all--he'd always been proud that he swallowed--and then sat up, looking at Rodney.

 

"Thank you, Sir," Rodney said. He looked utterly wrecked, his face and chest flushed and his lips swollen from where he'd been biting them. "I haven't...it's been a while."

 

Unable to hide a smug little smile, John smacked Rodney's hip. "Sorry about earlier," he said. "I...it's weird."

 

"Wanna talk about it?"

 

Unlike John's last girlfriend, Rodney made it clear that it was up to John and that a "no" wouldn't cost John points in some game with rules he didn't really understand.

 

"Nah," he said. "I'll get over it."

 

Rodney looked down at his hips where the bright new bruises of John's most recent finger marks were overlapping ones from a few days ago.

 

"I'd say," he said softly, his eyes still down, "that you already have. Sir."

_-end-_


End file.
